This invention relates to a management computer for managing a management target system.
There is a technology that visualizes in the form of a graph or the like a situation in which an information system operates, to thereby facilitate the keeping track of the operation situation. An example of this technology is found in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-223886. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-223886 describes displaying in a bubble chart the performance trend of an application that is a management target.